


All Along

by charizella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizella/pseuds/charizella
Summary: Kim Mingyu wanted his friend, Jeon Wonwoo to have a love life of his own. When Wonwoo does a blind date with Wen Junhui, he felt he already found his significant other. But what he didn't know that the love of his life was really just around the corner.





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my first shot in writing a chaptered Meanie fic, so there will be room for improvement. As of now, please enjoy~

“Wonwoo-ssi, you need a life.” Mingyu took a sip of coffee and looked at his life-long friend, who was once again hooked on another book, “It’s not that I don’t like seeing you around books, get me?”

“Uhh yeah..” Wonwoo answered but obviously wasn’t listening to Mingyu, he was getting to the good part.

“So i scheduled you off on a blind date.” Mingyu put down the cup of coffee and waited to how his friend will react.

“WHAT?!” Wonwoo jerked, dropping his book to the floor, which he immediately grabbed and looked straight at Mingyu, bewildered.

“Yep. So you should get going, it’s in three hours.”

Wonwoo jerked again, “THREE HOURS?!” His eyes widest as he can. “Are you serious?! How do I get prepared for this?! You could’ve told me yesterday!”

“I could have if you just let me.”

Wonwoo rubbed his hands on his face and pushed his back to the chair, “Ughhh.. You know I hate surprises.”

“Well then, let’s reschedule it. Anyway the guy’s been waiting ages to meet you. And is it that easy for you to turn down on him, well. Fine then.” Mingyu pulled out his phone, as if to call someone.

Wonwoo took his phone from his hands, which made Mingyu smile from ear-to-ear. “Okay, fine. I’ll do it. But this won’t flop, okay?”

***

“Where will we meet?” Wonwoo asked as he was fixing his tie. Mingyu told him to dress formally, so he did.

“I’ll take care of that, hyung. You should just relax.” Mingyu massages Wonwoo’s shoulders and made sure to take care of the rest, so he did.

And after a few adjustments, or quite a lot in Wonwoo’s perspective, they finally got into Mingyu’s car.

Mingyu started the car, but there was a problem.

Seeing Mingyu via rear view mirror, Wonwoo asked, “Mingyu, do you know how to drive?”  
“Yes. I do.” Mingyu nervously answered, but that wasn’t the problem.

“Please don’t tell me you ran out of gas.” Wonwoo facepalmed himself and glared at Mingyu.

“No worries, let’s just get a cab.” Mingyu smiled cheerfully at Wonwoo, and escorted him outside.

While the two were walking to the nearest terminal, all eyes were at them. Of course, they’re known as the neighborhood princes. You could mistake them as dating gays, but no one dared saying anything about it. Because when you were to get in their way, you should be-- say-- more handsome than them. And, no, they weren’t troublemakers, well, Mingyu is. But not in the sense that they’re “gangsters”, when you hear dogs barking in the middle of the night, the first person to pop into your head would be a bunch of cute dogs chasing after Kim Mingyu.

“Where are you two ugly boys going out now?” A deep and familiar voice surprised them from the driver’s seat of the cab.

“Seungcheol-hyung?” The two were surprised. They never knew their hyung knew how to drive, nor even owned a cab.

“I know what you’re thinking, this isn’t my cab. But yes, I do have my license. So, where are you two up to now?” Seungcheol glanced at them, and noticed their contrasting outfits.

“What? I don’t understand. Wonwoo, you’re too formal. Mingyu, you’re too casual. What’s going on, and what are you planning?” Seungcheol asked, putting his hands back on the steering wheel.

“Wonwoo-hyung’s going on a blind date, hehe.” Mingyu giggled, cute and cringey laugh.

“Ahh… well, there can be miracles, ey?” Seungcheol teased, “So, where are you going?”

“Ah. Drop me at the mall, Wonwoo should be dropped at the fancy restaurant near the mall.” Mingyu then said the directions, which got them a little lost but got at the fancy restaurant just in time.

“He’s in there, hyung. Table 17. Me and his friend already paid for the food and everything else. All you need to do is just get to know him, okay? I told you his name already.”

Wonwoo got out of the cab and sighed deeply. He look at the folded paper on his hands.

‘Wen Jun Hui. 21 years old. Amateur Theater Actor.’

He opened the door and looked for a table labeled 17. And after nearly getting lost in the crowded maze-like walls of the restaurant, in a dark corner, he finally saw him.

And he was a beautiful man.

He walked to the table, the beautiful man stood up and bowed at him and smiled.

For the first time, Wonwoo felt gay.

At the sight of Wonwoo, the lad immediately stood upright and bowed formally. Wonwoo did so too.

“So, you are Jeon Wonwoo.” Junhui curled a corner of his mouth, like a half smile, and referred to his phone. “Kim Mingyu’s friend. A bookworm and fan of theatre plays.”

“Y-yes.” Wonwoo gulped heavily, he felt nervous, more nervous that not getting the first batch stock of sci-fi books he’s been anticipating for for weeks.

“Hey, you look pale. Are you okay?” Junhui carefully held Wonwoo’s face. Checking his temperature.

The warmth and softness of Junhui’s hand. It felt a weirdly familiar touch. As if he was held like a fragile glass, careful not to be broken.

“You seem cold, are you nervous?” Junhui removed his hand from Wonwoo’s cheeks and flashed a teasing smile, “Is this not your first time on a date?”

“It actually is.” Wonwoo’s brief reply.

“Your replies are too short. Don’t tell me yours is short too.” Junhui had that smirk again, which made Wonwoo blush, “I was just kidding. I’m sure it isn’t.”

Junhui’s aura really makes Wonwoo comfortable. As if he’s with an old friend. But there’s something that bothers him that has Wonwoo short for words.

“Have we met before?”


	2. The Two Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know more about Junhui and Wonwoo's relationship. And after a long night of talking, in the morning, in the middle of Wonwoo's storytelling, Mingyu felt something bizarre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes~ As promised, here's a longer chapter.

“Have we met before?” Wonwoo asked, his head tilted as if he was a curious child.

“I-I don’t think so. You don’t seem familiar to me.”

The surroundings gave them a more awkward feel.

I knew I shouldn’t have asked that. Wonwoo thought to himself.

Junhui coughed, out of the awkward tension. But Wonwoo just examined Junhui’s face. He knew to himself that he met Junhui before, at least a few times.

“Maybe you’ve mistaken me for someone else.” Junhui said, but seems he can’t catch Wonwoo’s gaze. But Junhui was sure he never met Wonwoo before.

“Since when have you started theater industry?” Wonwoo asked, breaking the ice between them.

Junhui finally got to relax, “I’ve been here in Seoul for the past few months. Around May, I suppose.”

But there was really something that’s bothering Wonwoo, something he couldn’t even understand.

“Maybe we went to the same high school,” Wonwoo suggested, “Where did you study?”

“I’ve been in China almost my whole life. I thought maybe working in Korea as an actor might help me with my parents, so when I studied High School there, I simultaneously took Korean classes, then for College I finally moved here. I’ve only been here for 4 years, the first few years I spent in the province.”

Wonwoo’s questions were finally answered, maybe Wonwoo was only imagining things. Yeah, maybe Junhui only looked like him.

He’s come to think of it, he barely remembered the person’s name, and even his face.

But the hope was still in him.

A hope that whispers to his head that he finally found him.

Just, maybe.

They continued the rest of the night talking. Little by little getting comfortable with the presence of one another. And Wonwoo just brushed the thought off, thinking it was only his desperation of finding him. But the more Wonwoo got to know Junhui, the more he felt like he’s just been with an old friend, meeting again after years of separation.

Junhui, on the other hand, felt something different when it comes to Wonwoo. He was always the playboy, not only on the stage and spotlight, but everywhere he goes. In China, he used to date for fun, have sex, drink, just living a carefree life of a delinquent. Even when he moved to South Korea, but less of the sexual interaction, more on the drinking. But that’s besides the point, Junhui felt unlikely humble when he was around Wonwoo.

Well, probably because Wonwoo was different from the girls in China. He was a guy. A cute and smart one. Junhui was never the type to hit on smart people. But since this was a blind date, he had no choice. Yet, what was this weird feeling in his chest that tells him that Wonwoo is the one?

Of all the girlfriends he had, he never really felt true love, nor knew what it meant. He used to hit on women then have something on the bed, and then just break up with them. Simple as that. But why is it when it comes to Wonwoo, thinking, imagining just what would he feel once he left him, it gave him anxiety. What he doesn’t know is that he was experiencing something he’s been finding for years already.

Right when his friend told him he was going on a blind date, he vowed to himself that he will be the best he can.

***

“Junhui, pull yourself together, bro. You’ve been picking and breaking innocent girls’ hearts ever since high school. Don’t you think there should be something to change?” His friend shook his shoulders, as if waking him up from a nightmare, “You aren’t born to be like this.”

“You aren’t born to tell my ass what to do every now and then, Minghao.” Junhui pushed Minghao away.

“I am. And I will. Junhui, this is for you. And I already scheduled a blind date.” Minghao said as he hugged his friend, “You deserve love. Please.”

“Here we go with the dates again.” Junhui sighed, but didn’t let go of the hug. “Alright, but Minghao, I’m doing this for you.”

Minghao let go of the hug and pointed at Junhui’s chest, “Don’t do it for me. Do it for your heart.”

And as much as Junhui wanted to just live a single life, making Minghao happy was just something more. And it’s for him, according to Minghao. If it could make his best friend happy, then that makes him happy too.

***

“Tell me about Wonwoo.” Minghao asked as they were finished eating their American themed dinner.

Junhui took a bite out of the burger and a sip of coke, “He’s a really nice guy.”

“My best friend’s a man now, I’m so proud of you.” Minghao cupped Junhui’s cheeks, acting like a mother to her toddler of a son.

“Anyway,” Junhui removed Minghao’s hand from his cheeks, “He lives a single life. Once had a girlfriend but never took him seriously. And he has a younger sister, who has a crush on his best friend. By the way I know you know his best friend, Kim Mingyu, right?”

Minghao nodded, and gestured Junhui to continue storytelling, “So he’s really a fan of science fiction books, he has an amazing taste of clothing, for a guy, really. And he really likes studying about the universe. He told me that he really wants to be an astronaut or a writer when he grows up. He actually studies in the college beside ours so we planned to meet up at the park between our colleges. He’s an amazing guy and his visuals don’t joke. Then started telling me all about the stars and I di--”

“You didn’t get bored?” Minghao interrupted, his eyes twinkling as if a miracle happened, “Yes. I didn’t” Junhui proudly said.

“I didn’t get bored. He told me all about the constellations and that he has his own star map in his room and a telescope right inside so that when he couldn’t sleep he’s just stargazing.” Junhui rested his chin on his palm as if he was a girl daydreaming about her crush, “I really really like him, Minghao.”

“I’m happy that you’re happy.”

“Should we go to sleep now?”

“Yes. Goodnight Junhui.”

“Goodnight, Minghao.”

The two separated at the hallway, Junhui to his room on the left, and Minghao to his room on the right.

When Junhui finally rested on the bed, he wasn’t even sleepy. He kept rolling back and forth on the bed and checking his phone for the time.

1:27AM

He still wasn’t sleeping. He grabbed a book from his dusty bookshelf and started reading.

2:03AM

He was staring at his phone, scrolling and reading manga. Then he received a text.

From: Wonwoo ❤

Are you sleeping? If you are, good night. I just can’t sleep. I miss you already.

Junhui was smiling like an idiot, staring at the screen when he dialed Wonwoo’s number.

“Hello?” Wonwoo’s deep and irresistible voice welcomed him. But Junhui didn’t answer.

“Junhui-ya. Answer me.” Judging from his voice and style of talking, Junhui’s guessing he was pouting.

“Alright. You’re sleeping. Bye.” Wonwoo’s serious but child-like voice was teasing Junhui, which made him laugh a bit.

“Wonwoo~” Junhui answered in a cute and annoying tone.

“Ehh, your voice is so cringey at this time in the morning, go to sleep.” Wonwoo nagged.

“You sound just like Minghao.”

“Because we’re both concerned of you.”

“Yah~ I’m concerned of you, too. Go to sleep, Wonwoo.”

“I’m not sleeping unless you’re sleeping.” Wonwoo insisted, but Junhui was the fighting spirit kind.

“Then let’s not sleep.”

“We both have classes in a few hours.”

“I know.” Junhui whispered, kind of in a creepy way.

So again they end up talking about random stuff, the environment, horror movies, christmas, valentine’s day, their birthdays, China, South Korea, Wonwoo’s college, Junhui’s college. Until they realized that their classes were literally just a few hours away.

8:56AM

Wonwoo looked at the time, and suddenly woke up his spirit. He already missed his first class, and if he won’t hurry, he’s gonna miss his next class.

It was storming, zero visibility when he looked at the window.

He sprinted downstairs, and he was greeted by a few guests.

He scratched his eyes, trying to focus on who were downstairs.

He saw his friends, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Joshua, Seokmin and Mingyu.

“We don’t have classes today, Wonwoo.” Seungcheol informed Wonwoo. It took a few moments for him to realize but then he suddenly ran to his room and grabbed his phone and dialed Junhui.

“Hello?” Junhui’s innocent morning voice greeted him.

“Junhui-ya, good morning.” Wonwoo sighed out of relief when he heard Junhui’s voice.

“I’m fine, I just heard about the suspension of classes. Looks like the storm’s going to be pretty strong.”

“Just checking. Goodmorning again, I’ll talk to you later. Bye~” Wonwoo said his goodbye and waited for Junhui to answer before he ended the call.

“Talk to you too later.” Even without seeing Junhui, Wonwoo could imagine Junhui’s sweet smile. It made him smile too.

End call.

He rushed to the bathroom to get himself fixed before going downstairs and eating breakfast.

“Goodmorning, Wonwoo~” Various greetings from his greatest friends welcomed him.

“Here’s some coffee and donuts, your favorites. I made them myself.” Mingyu proudly presented a tray of 2 glazed donuts and a cup of coffee to Wonwoo.

“Thank you, Mingyu-ssi.” Wonwoo gratefully accepted the tray and sat beside Mingyu and started eating. All that late night talk with Junhui made him feel hungry.

“Looks like you and Junhui are getting along.” Mingyu grinned, like he was, then again, a mother proud of her son’s achievement.

“Tell us about Junhui.” Jeonghan suggested, which got the group excited.

Wonwoo finished his breakfast with a full stomach and told them the story of him and Junhui, with a hopeful smile and twinkling eyes.

He was never proud to tell something to his friends as much as this morning.

But in the middle of Wonwoo’s storytelling, Mingyu felt something weird on his chest.

'This can’t be.' Mingyu told himself in his mind.

'No, I can’t be.'. Mingyu was already at the point of punching his chest.

'I can’t be jealous.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaahh thanks for reading~ starting on chapter 3 the updates will be on Saturdays, but if it can't be on Saturdays, as much as possible there will be 1 new chapter every 2 weeks. :D


	3. Sound of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol, Joshua and Jeonghan were right. Mingyu is jealous. But what is he going to do about it?

“Mingyu-ssi, are you okay?” Wonwoo got distracted by Mingyu while he was storytelling, Mingyu just excused himself to go to the bathroom and just let them continue talking.

 

When Mingyu was out, Seungcheol felt something that wasn’t right, so unconsciously he held Jeonghan’s hand.

 

“Jeonghan-ie, did your hands get sma--” Seungcheol noticed that it wasn’t Jeonghan’s hand he was holding, but it was Joshua’s. “Hyung?” Joshua asked, confused of his hyung’s sudden confusion.

 

“Nevermind. Continue, Wonwoo.” Seungcheol gestured, but he didn’t let go of Josh, instead he excused them to go outside for a while and just catch up when they came back.

 

Again, Joshua was confused. So was Seungcheol. But that didn’t matter, Seungcheol needed to talk to someone quiet, and seems Josh was quite a good secret keeper.

 

“What is it you want to talk about?” Joshua looked concerned and held Seungcheol’s free hand tight, “Is there something wrong?”

 

Seungcheol sighed, “I think there’s something between Mingyu and Wonwoo,” Seungcheol bit his lip before continuing, Josh was listening, “Okay so I don’t know if they told you guys, but Mingyu scheduled Wonwoo for a blind date with Junhui. Then I came upon them and noticed that Wonwoo was wearing formal clothes and Mingyu was wearing some casual clothes that I didn’t recognize him when he wore them. Then when I dropped Wonwoo at the fancy restaurant he was supposed to meet Junhui with, we decided to wait until he found his seat.

 

“When he finally did, I asked Mingyu to move over to the passenger’s seat beside me, then when we watched Wonwoo and Junhui together, I can’t help but smile. But Mingyu looked different. At first he was all so happy for Wonwoo, I mean, I was too. But then when he saw Wonwoo smile, Mingyu immediately frowned and--”

 

There was a knock at the door, it was Jeonghan. Seungcheol wanted to ignore but Jeonghan was already out.

 

“What are you two talking about so secretly that you needed to go to the garden for?” Jeonghan raised his eyebrow and looked as if the two people in front of him were criminals.

 

Joshua just rolled his eyes and let Seungcheol explain.

 

“It’s something about Mingyu,” Seungcheol said quietly and carefully, “I just noticed something different in him.”

 

“I think he’s jealous or something.” Jeonghan said, the two nodded, “That’s the point,” Joshua said, “I mean, from the start I actually thought Mingyu and Wonwoo would end up with each other.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Jeonghan agreed.

 

“The rain’s starting, we should get inside.” Seungcheol directed, and like on cue, rain started falling as soon as they locked the back door.

 

“Whew.”

 

***

 

They agreed to spend the rest of the day over at Mingyu and Wonwoo’s. They had a good share of food, had horror movies that made Josh scream at the top of his lungs, Romance movies that made Seungcheol grip on Jeonghan’s hands and made Mingyu and Seokmin cry, Comedy movies that only Wonwoo and Seokmin enjoyed.

 

They all wished it would last.

 

Mingyu’s behavior went back to normal since then, maybe because none of them have mentioned Junhui.

 

But Mingyu’s hopes didn’t last long, sometime later Wonwoo’s phone rang, it was Junhui.

 

Wonwoo excused himself to go outside, just for a while during their talk.

 

When Wonwoo was out of sight, Mingyu sighed deeply, which caught the whole group’s attention. Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Joshua glanced at each other and nodded.

 

“Looks like the rain stopped and won’t be back in a while, hyungs, I need to go now.” Seokmin said his goodbye, as much as the hyungs wanted him to stay, he needed to go before the rain will start to fall again.

 

“Mingyu, we don’t like to see you like this,” Joshua held Mingyu’s hand firmly.

 

“Yeah, you don’t have to hide anything from us. We’re your brothers,” Seungcheol pat Mingyu’s back  
“And to be honest, you’re not good at hiding or lying anyway. Doing either of those won’t help you.” Jeonghan crossed his arms and gave Mingyu a concerned look.

 

“W-what are you talking about, hyungs?” Mingyu felt uncomfortable, he always felt intimidated when it comes to his Jeonghan hyung and Seungcheol hyung.

 

“We know you like Wonwoo.” The trio said altogether.

 

“If I did, why would I send him to a blind date with some playboy actor, then?” Mingyu protested,

 

“Because you think he won’t like you back,” Josh answered back, “But if you’d just tell him, you wouldn’t feel this way,” he continued, “and.. I think you already lost to Junhui.” Seungcheol added.

 

“Let me explain first, for starters,” Mingyu sighed and started to tell his side of the story, “I was planning to set up this blind date but he will be dating me. But then I thought, he already knows who I am, and I know that he will never like me, and I just told myself that I’ll just give my love to him in another form. It’s complicated, I want him to be happy. I sacrificed what’s supposed to be “us” just to make him feel that’s he’s loved.

 

“Alas, it went all wrong. The night Seungcheol hyung dropped Wonwoo by the restaurant, then I saw how happy Wonwoo was, at first it made me happy too. But just last night, I heard them talking on the phone. I could’ve sworn Wonwoo told Junhui about this guy that made him happy, then I realized that we were in the same situation, that guy Wonwoo loved was lucky. Now Junhui is lucky to have Wonwoo.

 

If the hyung were drinking water, they could have spat out the water already. All of their mouths were hanging open, one thought in their minds.

 

“How could Mingyu be this dense?!” Was the face the hyung exchanged with each other.

 

Seungcheol was going to lecture Mingyu how dense he was until they heard footsteps, Wonwoo was back from his call with Junhui, and just in time too.

 

“So, what were you talking about while I was on the phone with Junhui?” Wonwoo asked as he was still typing something on his phone.

 

Jeonghan was about to tell everything but there was something that was preventing him from doing so, and it was because he knew he was not in the position to tell Wonwoo what they were just talking about.

 

***

 

They never realized it was already evening. And Mingyu started to prepare dinner. Jeonghan, Joshua and Seungcheol thought about sleeping over for the night since it was still raining heavily outside.

 

It was a quiet and peaceful dinner, it was a sign that the food was good that they shouldn’t interrupt each other while eating.

 

Mingyu cooked up Ramyun and leftover Kimchi from lunch. It was all good. Until the last sip of the soup, the table and all around it was quiet. All you can hear are the clanking of chopsticks on the bowl. It was always like this when Seokmin and Seungkwan aren’t around.

 

“You should invite Junhui over sometimes.” Mingyu suggested after eating, he pat his stomach and waited for Wonwoo’s response.

 

“That’d be a great idea.. But..” Wonwoo suddenly traced out, their hyungs were looking at Mingyu wish shocked and astounded expressions.

 

Mingyu chuckled, “What’s wrong with that?” He asked jokingly, but he can’t hide everything.

 

“Yes, I should invite him sometimes.” Wonwoo answered firmly, as if he’s annoyed by Mingyu.

 

Does Wonwoo know about what they talked about awhile ago? Because it seems that Wonwoo’s attitude wasn’t because of Junhui.

 

“Well,” Seungcheol clapped his hands, breaking the awkward tension, “Confession time!”

 

All eyes were on him. Confused eyes.

 

Seungcheol pointed at Mingyu, “Mingyu, why don’t you start?” and gave him an obviously forced smile.

 

“You see, Wonwoo, Mingyu has been dying to tell you something.” Jeonghan rode on Seungcheol’s plan and also stared at Mingyu intently.

 

“Wonwoo-ya, I-I..” Mingyu stuttered, he felt something hot in his pants, after realizing what just happened, his face started burning bright red.

 

Mingyu jerked up, he was on his bed. It took him a while to realize, but it was only a dream.

 

Hopefully.

 

He didn’t bother knocking but immediately entered Wonwoo’s room while he was sleeping. Knowing Wonwoo, he wouldn’t wake up unless his body clock says so, so he checked his phone.

 

Mingyu felt scared. Scared of Wonwoo and what might happen. He scanned Wonwoo’s contacts to see if him meeting Junhui was also part of the dream, but it wasn’t. He saw the last call was early in the morning, he called Junhui.

 

He looked at the time, 8:56AM.

 

Looks like Wonwoo’s going to miss his first class and his second if he still doesn’t get up. Mingyu gently wagged Wonwoo’s body to wake him up.

 

A few moments later Wonwoo got up on his own, Mingyu was calmly preparing breakfast since his first class was still at 11. Wonwoo’s is 9:30.

 

“Shit, Mingyu! You didn’t bother waking me up!” Wonwoo swore as he was throwing around clothes, finding his uniform.

 

“Hey! I did try waking you up, why don’t you just thank me because I ironed your uniform for today.” Mingyu flipped an omelette before setting it up on a plate for Wonwoo to eat.

 

“You only have 30 minutes before your next 2-hour class, so you should eat this on the way to the university.” Mingyu put the omelette in a orange-colored plastic container and tossed it in Wonwoo’s almost-empty backpack.

 

***

 

11:30AM

 

Wonwoo just finished his first class and is so hungry. He never got to eat what Mingyu prepared for him.

 

He grabbed his phone out and saw 6 unread messages from both Junhui and Mingyu

 

From: Junhui <3  
“Goodmorning sunshine, I hope you enjoy your day today!”  
Sent 7:39AM

 

From: Junhui <3  
“You’re still asleep, Wonsloth?”  
Sent 8:00AM

 

From: Junhui <3  
“You told me your first class starts at 8AM, why are you not replying nor seening?”  
Sent 8:14AM  
From: Junhui <3  
“Meet you at the park @ 11:30 okay?”  
Sent 9:56AM

 

From: Gyu  
“Tell me how does my special omelette taste like ;)”  
Sent 10:04AM

 

From: Junhui <3  
“Our class was dismissed early so I’m already here. Near the old tree.”  
Sent 11:06AM

 

‘Oh shit I missed a lot.’ Wonwoo cursed to himself and walked faster to the park, not long after he already caught a glimpse of Wen Junhui and went to him as fast as he could.

 

“Wonwoo, I’ve been texting you for ages,” Junhui tilted his head at Wonwoo before hugging him tightly for a moment.

 

“I’m sorry. I had no idea I have a phone when I’m in the classroom.” Wonwoo explained, looking quite flustered, too.

 

Junhui took out a sandwich and offered it to Wonwoo, which he politely declined. He should probably eat Mingyu’s “World Class Omelette” before it reeks.

 

Wonwoo gave Junhui a bite out of the omelette, which the older was really surprised, stating that it really is Mingyu’s “World Class Omelette”.

 

In the middle of chomping down a ham and cheese sandwich, Junhui asked, “Tell me, who is Mingyu?” looking into Wonwoo’s eyes as if he was expecting an exact answer.

 

Wonwoo clutched on his collar and gulped, “He’s my best friend, you know that al--”

 

“No, describe him, in your own words.”

 

Junhui looked serious, making Wonwoo feel a little intimidated, but he liked talking about Mingyu, so he answered Junhui’s favor.

 

“Mingyu-ssi.. He was everything I could ask for. We met when we were both studying at the same school in second grade. He was really tall, even if I was older. He was always the playful one. When we hit puberty we were probably twins. Only a few people could tell us apart. And again he grew taller and taller, I was tall to, okay. Then he tells me all kinds of random stuff, how he wants to be a chef someday. He really loves his dream. When we go to the bookstore together, when I was on the sci-fi section, he’s always in the cookbook section.

 

“He’s also a great leader. If I wasn’t around, he was someone our classmates would look up to, he was always the one I go to for advice. People would always think that I’m the more sane one, the quieter one, or just straight-up more responsible one. What they didn’t know is that they were referring to Mingyu, not me.

 

“And there was this hilarious thing our friends, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Joshua, Seokmin and Seungkwan made up. Since high school I always preferred wearing beanies, and that was the time Mingyu was most clingy to me. They set it all up, Meanie. My nickname used to be Beanie, Mingyu and Beanie equals Meanie.

 

“And I’ll be the happiest person if I ever see him dating someone, he’s been single all his life and I really want to give all the good things back to him. He deserves someone who could make him smile and jealous at the same time.

 

“So, why did you ask again?” 

 

Junhui’s heart felt fluffier and fluffier at every word that came out of Wonwoo’s mouth. And Junhui realized that Wonwoo loved Mingyu, so much.

 

And Junhui thought about his own best friend, Minghao.

 

“What about you, Junhui? Who’s that person that’s so special to you, too?” Wonwoo asked him, and noticed that he himself was tearing up so he wiped his own tears.

 

“I remember telling you about Minghao, right?” Junhui asked, Wonwoo nodded.

 

“Well, he really is someone precious to me. Our parents are the best of friends so I grew up with the company of Xu Minghao and my younger brother in China. When I left China to study here, of course I left my family there, I also thought that I’ll leave Minghao, too. So I kept it a secret from him. And darn, was I wrong for doing that. He got mad at me, but not for a long time. He decided to tell me that he’ll move here after my one year stay here in Korea.

 

Junhui’s eyes were twinkling with tears, “I grew up-- we grew up-- together, our whole lives. And on that year of my solitude here in Korea, something felt really wrong. When we were young, I used to kind of take Minghao for granted. And I kind of still since then. But I never thought that he would make me cry. I was always that prideful fuckboy, always have been. But he has this power that makes me soft, for him.

 

“Just like you, I never really agreed to this blind date, but Minghao was persistent. Besides, he’s done everything for me so why not do this for him, right?”

 

The two were left silent.

 

Peaceful silence.

 

They didn’t talk anymore since then, just Wonwoo’s head resting on Junhui’s shoulder.

 

He suddenly felt guilty because he was talking about Mingyu too much, it might have affected Junhui.

 

Junhui was thinking the same thing, what if Wonwoo got affected because he talked too much about Minghao.

 

But there was also something stopping them from their instincts, Junhui held Wonwoo’s hand tightly. Wonwoo did so too.

 

And there was, then again, no words that followed.

 

Only fast heartbeats.

 

But 30-minutes sounded too short for a bonding time.


	4. It's not what you think it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not that Junhui and Wonwoo didn't expect to see them, it was just that Junhui and Wonwoo didn't really expect to see them.

MINGYU  
Mingyu woke up at exactly 8:00 in the morning after a peculiar dream. He dreamt that he was an idol, and all of his friends were in the same boy group as he. He grew up believing that dreams were windows to parallel universes, maybe in that universe he actually auditioned for some company to be an idol. He remembered seeing a flyer for auditions one time when he was in the subway, on his way to school, but he disregarded it.

Wonwoo was still laying on the top bunk, sleeping soundly. He felt the ends of his lips tugging to form a smile, Wonwoo was always so beautiful.

He couldn’t get a song out of his head, so he eventually got startled when a phone rang, not knowing it was Wonwoo’s phone, he answered it, still humming the song stuck in his head.

“Hey babe?” A familiar deep voice greeted his ears that sent chills down his spine, he furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the displayed name, “Junhui <3”, he immediately ended the call and awkwardly placed Wonwoo’s phone back on their nightstand.

He quietly ran downstairs to the grand piano, he carefully raised the fallboard and started with solfa, and then he played his favorite song on the piano.

“Mingyu-ah,” Mingyu heard a familiar voice from behind him. He turned his spinning chair, his back facing the piano, and in front of him was the familiar concerned face of Choi Seungcheol, “Are you really okay with this?” He asked carefully.

Mingyu pretended he didn’t know what Seungcheol meant, but deep inside he did. “With what, hyung?” his forehead wrinkled. But that wasn’t the response Seungcheol was actually expecting. Seungcheol sighed, “Just-- We’re here for you, Mingyu-ah.” He smiled encouragingly at the younger. Once the hyung was out of his sight, Mingyu let out a frustrated groan.

He didn’t think it would take this far. Mingyu was always used to a familiar deep voice beside him, either making fun of him or sincerely listening to his whining. He missed the guy that didn’t know how to comb his hair and so Mingyu was the one who would comb it instead.

He misses Wonwoo, the Wonwoo that wasn’t always deep in thought of what he would wear for his next date (what makes it worse was the date wasn’t a “friendly” one between him and Mingyu) but the Wonwoo that would always be by Mingyu’s side.

It’s not that Wonwoo never had time for his little human puppy anymore, but it lessened, and Mingyu hasn’t been thinking about adjusting just yet.

Every little thing in Mingyu’s series of memories from the past few years either reminded him of Wonwoo, or had Wonwoo in them, and that didn’t really help. As much as he hated to, he has to be strong, since he didn’t own Wonwoo, anyway. And he should just be genuinely happy for his best friend. 

But why can’t he?

He pulled his half-dead body to the kitchen, burying his face with his hands as soon as he was already on the first floor of the apartment. Grabbing a cup of coffee, he went outside without a word. Only nodding to Seungcheol when he was about to go outside.

Sip. It’s not that he had anything against the two, let alone it be Jun. Jun was a good guy, Mingyu and Wonwoo themselves knew that. Also, Mingyu knows how much he loves the other guy, and so vice versa. But why couldn’t Mingyu accept the fact that his best friend was dating someone that would genuinely make him happy?

Was it too hard for him?

Mingyu felt the guilt of not being sincerely happy for his best friend. And finally, Mingyu took the walk out a time to realize that this guilt and pain wasn’t a friendly instinct that he didn’t trust Jun to Wonwoo. He was 101% sure it wasn’t. 

It was jealousy.

It was jealousy that couldn’t make Mingyu smile sincerely to his friend as he was listening to him talking about their extravagant dates.

Another sip of coffee. This was an entirely different feel to Mingyu. He suddenly remembered every little time Wonwoo blushed when Mingyu called his name in a cute way, how Wonwoo taked extra care of Mingyu’s belongings when he wasn’t around, how Wonwoo would always hold Mingyu’s hand bravely even if he was the scared one.

What Wonwoo used to feel for him.

It was love.

Another sip, a cough. Mingyu couldn’t even swallow coffee with the sudden realization, Wonwoo, loved, him. Mingyu realized it when this subtle yet obvious depictions of Wonwoo’s love for Mingyu started to fade since Jun was around.

‘Should I break them up?’

Mingyu mentally cursed at himself as the thought entered his mind. It was really dumb and ironic since Mingyu was the main reason they met.

He sighted an empty bench by the tree and decided to stay there for a while. Gulping the last teaspoon of coffee in the paper cup, he crumpled it and threw it to the biodegradable bin.

He sat down, and decided it was time that he clears things with himself. He was tired of running away from whatever made him feel uncomfortable. It would be for better.

But before getting deep down in his thoughts, he saw a familiar skinny figure b-boying over the grass. He went to the lad and watched him.

“Minghao-ssi!” Mingyu called out when the younger noticed that there was a tall and familiar figure watching him from the side. “Ahh.. Mingyu-ah. What’s with the formality?” Minghao smiled innocently as he wiped his sweaty forehead with his handkerchief.

Mingyu looked down at his shoes and sighed, at the same time, Minghao looked at him, confused. “Mingyu-ah, is there something you’d like to say?” Minghao asked carefully but received no response.

Minghao sighed and wrapped his arm around Mingyu’s neck and pulled him to the bench. They sat down and still, Mingyu was quiet.

Minghao’s face depicted both confusion and concern, but only showed the latter to his friend, “You know, Mingyu-ah, if you need someone to talk to, I’m here. Now, I’m going to ask again and I need an answer. Would you like to talk about it?” he asked carefully. Minghao didn’t particularly question if Mingyu was alright, because that was a stupid question, it was obvious that something was bothering him, but nothing would eventually come up in his mind if he ever tried to think about what would’ve bothered his best friend 

Mingyu nodded, which caught his friend by surprise. Minghao only sat down with his friend and patted his back, he knew what Mingyu felt, in a sense that he would probably think that no one would listen to him, he knew completely.

The taller sighed and smiled, a sad one. His eyes reflected melancholy, something he’s been feeling for days, “I.. I think I’m jealous,” Mingyu said seriously, he opened his mouth, probably to continue his sentence, but only silence escaped his mouth. And so was Minghao, because, you see, he felt the same way.

“Jealousy isn’t something that normally happens to me,” Mingyu slightly covered his eyes, “I even think it’s the first time for me to feel such.”

All you could hear was the chirping of the birds and the whistling of the wind, not to mention Mingyu’s silent grieving. The park on the morning was probably the best place to have some quiet time, both would’ve agreed.

Mingyu expected Minghao to say something, but he didn’t, the other only continued to run his hand through Mingyu’s hair, and that explains a lot to Mingyu why he was friends with Minghao. Even if the two may look like they would always fight--they actually do--they will always end up in good terms, always. Their little fights never lasted a few days, it would most likely end up in a buffet with the other treating for dinner.

Besides, nobody had time for petty fights anyway.

“I actually wasn’t expecting for this to happen, Minghao-ah, I’m so dumb, I really am.” Mingyu punched his chest a few times until Minghao held his wrist, “You’ll get bruises, stop punching yourself, idiot.”

“I’ll stop,” Mingyu smiled a bit, exposing his fangs, “Back to my problem, why am I so stupid?” He said, this time, without so much burden at every word he says, “I’m stupid enough to even think about breaking Junhui and Wonwoo up.”

Minghao’s eyes widened, and his arm slapped Mingyu’s shoulder, hard, “God, what was that for?” Mingyu’s eyebrows furrowed as he held his shoulder that still felt like burning after Minghao’s hit. “That was for your stupidity, why would you even want to--”

“Want to break them up? Yeah. Dumb.”

“I’ve been there.”

Silence then followed as the two stared at the dewy grass under their feet, the spirit of tranquility probably within them.

“You’ve been where?” Mingyu asked after a few minutes.

“That stage of your friend being in love with someone else and you’re just there, assuming that there would still be a chance for you two to be together.” Minghao said in monotone, making Mingyu’s jaws drop and crack in laughter.

“Fool, what’s so funny?” Minghao gritted his teeth and playfully punched Mingyu’s gut, “I’m sorry, it   
was just that you’re so serious. Continue, continue.”

“Nah,” Minghao bluffed and stood up straight, “You should go home, you lost pup, go to your Won-- I mean, uhh, dog chow.” Minghao ran out of insults, since his main way of getting to Mingyu’s gut was to mention Wonwoo’s name and the taller would be a melted puddle.

“Dog chow? Really?” Mingyu rolled his eyes at the fake insult, he grabbed Minghao’s wrist and dragged him to the opposite street to his apartment, “Let’s eat samgyupsal.”

***

WONWOO  
Wonwoo woke up at lunch time, again as he always did on Saturdays, and found himself finding a particular tall figure under his bunk, but there was no trace of him anywhere. He searched the whole house, he wasn’t even aware that he hasn’t washed his face yet, Mingyu would never go out without even asking for Wonwoo’s permission.

It has been Mingyu’s habit to ask for Wonwoo’s permission whenever he went outside, even when the older is asleep, because even in his sleep, Wonwoo would still hear Mingyu’s voice, but Wonwoo never remembered Mingyu sneaking up to his ear this morning.

“Would it kill you to eat lunch before continuing your search for a lost beagle?” Seungcheol said as he removed his apron and placed three plates of bulgogi on the dinner table, “He’s out, with that Chinese kid.”

Seungcheol was an absolute dad, but his cooking wasn’t the best. His bulgogi was average bulgogi, anyway. Wonwoo would always prefer Mingyu’s cooking, but he wasn’t there.

“Why three plates, then?” Wonwoo asked as he pulled a chair to sit, “Oh, my boyfriend is coming over in a few minutes.” Seungcheol said with his back still turned to Wonwoo, “Again, would it kill you to brush your teeth before eating?”

“Which boyfriend, hyung? Mr. Long Hair or Mr. Church Boy?” Wonwoo joked and laughed, but Seungcheol only gave him the death stare. Wonwoo caught a lump on his throat and was scared for his own life. The only person pretty much scarier than his Jihoon hyung was his Seungcheol hyung.

Wonwoo didn’t say a word but walked right back upstairs to brush his teeth, his head hanging low like he was Hangman.

‘Now tell me,’ Wonwoo groaned to himself, ‘Why do cute people have to be the scariest?’ He asked, then he saw a photo frame of him and Mingyu just last Summer, ‘Okay, maybe not all.’

After brushing his teeth, he washed his face. Running down the hallway back to his room, he dried his face with his towel. At first, Wonwoo completely forgot why he entered his room, but after thinking about it for a moment, he remembered. He grabbed his phone, its notification light blinking.

6 missed calls from Gyu, Junhui <3, and Hao

Wonwoo couldn’t figure out whom he’d call back first, but he dialed the last one who dialed him.

“WONWOO! OH GOD I’VE BEEN CALLING FOR HOURS!” Wonwoo threw out his phone at the sudden response of his boyfriend, luckily Mingyu’s pillow caught its fall.

“Ah! Junhui-yah! I’m sorry, I just woke up!” Wonwoo was startled but he took his phone before it fell on the floor, “Woke up? Who answered my call this morning then?” Junhui may sound like he was scolding Wonwoo, but deep down, down his stern and firm voice, was a worried Junhui.

Wonwoo stood confused, “Huh?” his scrunched his nose, he didn’t remember answering any calls this morning, who could that be? “What did you hear?” Wonwoo asked, he got an idea of who it was, but it was just to make sure. 

He could imagine Junhui putting on his thinking cap on the other end of the line, maybe holding his chin with his free hand and raising his eyebrow, imagining it made Wonwoo swoon, “I heard humming,” Wonwoo fell back into reality when Junhui finally responded.

‘I never hum,’ Wonwoo thought to himself, he could hear Junhui saying the same statement, “Who is it then?” Junhui asked, “I think I know who it is,” Wonwoo creeped a smile and glanced at the pillow where his phone luckily landed just a few moments ago, “Mingyu,” he said ever so quietly, Junhui barely heard it.

“What was that pup humming, anyway?” Wonwoo asked, even if he thinks he already know what Mingyu was humming, “I forgot…” Junhui muttered, probably his thinking cap back on again, “It went something like.. RING RING YEOBOSEYO--”

Wonwoo immediately facepalmed, well, he was right with the Mingyu was the one humming part, but anyway,

“You have plans for the day, babe?” Junhui’s voice sounded relaxed, which made Wonwoo a little startled but he kept his composture, “Not much, should we go out?”

The couple planned a walk on the part later in the afternoon, it was a beautiful spring day and they couldn’t resist on shopping or just drinking coffee out in the cold breeze. It was one of the perfect afternoon date day.

After Wonwoo ate lunch, he fixed himself up for their not-so-fancy date, a simple white polo and ripped jeans concluded by leather shoes. He actually took a longer time thinking about how he should style his hair than generally just clothing himself decently.

Wonwoo ended up leaving his bangs droopy and brushed it a bit before finally going out. He inhaled the summer breeze and fixed his spectacles before he saw a familiar figure by the gate of their apartment.

“Junhui-ya!” He called out with joy as he unlocked the gate and clinged to his boyfriend. Who was complimenting his clothing, black collared longsleeves and jeans, “Shall we?” Junhui held Wonwoo’s hand, “We shall.” Wonwoo replied, tightening his grip on Junhui’s hand.

As they were window shopping and buying candies like little children, they saw another mismatched pair inside a fast food restaurant, the couple were giggling and feeding each other like some teenage lovebirds.

“Isn’t that…” Wonwoo’s jaw dropped at the sight, the bag lollipops might have also fell if it weren’t for Junhui’s hand also grasping the other end of the bag, “...Minghao and Mingyu?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! after months i finally updated! im really sorry, i was just so busy ;;; i took 7th grade for granted i didnt think it wouldnt give me time anymore to update, but here it is! im gonna update as much as i can since it's summer here already, so yeah! thanks for reading! promise the next chapter wouldnt take as much as long~


End file.
